


A LITTLE PARTY NEVER HURT NOBODY

by Cheimay15th



Series: Louis in little mix [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, F/M, Feminine Louis, M/M, Top Harry, little mix louis, pretty louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheimay15th/pseuds/Cheimay15th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy! I’m sorry this took so long, but I kept re-writing. Part 2 should be up soon ^^ Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A LITTLE PARTY NEVER HURT NOBODY

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I’m sorry this took so long, but I kept re-writing. Part 2 should be up soon ^^ Enjoy!

The girls’ lives became very fast paced after that. Not long after Little mix won The X Factor, they were signing a three-album contract with Syco and were thrust into the studio to record their first single, a catchy little pop song called ‘Wings’ that audiences absolutely loved. It only took five months and two more singles for Little mix to become one of the most coveted girl bands in the world- They were on magazines, on billboards and on the couches of interviewer after interviewer.   
Louis was having more fun than he had ever remembered having in his life. He lived for the blinding camera flashes, the roar of the crowds they performed for, and the proud feeling that washed over him when he bought something for his family just because he could, just because he could afford to. Everybody could see how much he loved what he did; saw it in the way he smiled while he sang, or the faraway look he got in his eyes anytime he saw the reactions he got from all the fans. The girls constantly teased him about his habit to go out to buy groceries without any security because he forgot he was a celebrity, and they had had to bail him out a lot of times when it looked like he was about to get mobbed.  
The girls had decided not long after leaving TXF that they wanted to live around each other and bought flats in the same apartment building, with Perrie and Louis sharing (Of course) and the other girls living alone. Perrie and Louis hosted movie nights in their flat every Friday and they often had sleep overs where they gossiped about what was going on in the celebrity world and danced around like loons and ate and just hung out.  
“Sooooo, LouLou” Jesy smirked, leaning her head on her arms and looking up at the feminine boy who was getting his hair braided by Perrie. The girls were all in Louis room, having one of their weekly sleepovers, except Leigh-Anne who was on a date with her boyfriend. They were all sprawled in different positions on his fluffy pink carpet, all kinds of makeup and snacks scattered around them. At the teasing tone in Jesys voice, Jade looked up from the magazine she had been reading and scooted closer to the other girls.   
“Yeah, Jes?” Louis, oblivious, replied while painting his nails blue. Perrie snickered slightly behind him, amused at how unaware her best friend was of the situation that was about to unfold.  
“I heard a certain person was going to be at the KCA’s this year” Jesy went on, casually admiring her cuticles.  
“Jes, what are you on about? Who are you talking about?” Louis giggled, looking at his newly-red haired bandmate.   
“Oh, no one in particular. Just a little someone known as Harry Styles”  
Perrie could swear she heard a record scratch after the words came out of Jesys mouth. Louis jolted forward a bit, causing his nail polish to spill. He gaped and made a squeaking noise before running out of the room to ‘get something to clean the stain with’.  
“That boy, he is crushing on Harry so hard but he’s too shy to do anything about it” Jade shook her head, picking up one of Louis’ teddy bears and fiddling with it. She heard a scoff and looked up to see Perrie looking at her with an incredulous look on her face.  
“Oh, look at the pot calling the kettle black. Niall gave you his number ages ago and you still haven’t called him”  
“T-that’s not true!” The Little mix girls had met the Irish blonde at a party being thrown by their friend Ed at his house and he and Jade had gotten cozy together, talking and giggling in the corner of a couch for the whole night. Everybody could see that they adored each other, and when Niall had to leave, nobody was surprised that he gave her his number, winking at her and making her promise to call him as soon as possible.  
It had been a week since the party.  
“Jade, love, I know you’re nervous but the poor boy is probably going mad waiting for you to call him”   
“You’re right- I should have called him. But what if he’s forgotten about me?” Jade says lowly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Perrie smiles softly at her and gives her a hug, stroking her back soothingly.  
“Oh honey, that boy is crazy about you. He would never forget about you”   
Brightening, Jade nodded and gave Perrie a kiss on the cheek before running away to call Niall, squealing as she did. Jesy and Perrie waited for her to leave before turning towards each other with matching looks of determination on their faces.  
“We totally need to get Lou and Haz together”  
“Yup”  
When Louis eventually got back into the room (He had been hiding in the kitchen hoping that no one would corner him and bring up the ‘H’ word again), he was greeted with the girls sitting on his bed casually, giving him their most innocent smiles. He eyed them suspiciously, sinking slowly to the ground with a bowl of popcorn. He knew they were up to something, wasn’t even the least bit convinced that they had just been flipping through magazines the whole time he was gone. Whatever it was, he was sure it was going to lead to him being in an uncomfortable or awkward situation- Like most of their plans involving him did.  
He had no idea just how far they would go to put said plan in motion.  
*******  
Harry liked to think he was a good friend. He followed Liam to the gym every morning at 5 a.m. so he wouldn’t be alone, was always the first person Zayn called whenever he had just finished a piece of art he was unsure of and needed some encouraging words- He even let Niall stick M&M’s and squirt condiments into his dimples whenever he got bored. He was patient, understanding, dependable, and loved seeing his friends happy.  
So when he hears Niall running around the bus whooping about how the little mix chick that he gave his number a week ago has finally called, he’s surprised by the whit hot jealousy that washes over him. It’s ridiculous, because this is a big deal. All the boys know how crazy Jade drives Niall- They’ve known since the day they saw Little mix’s first solo auditions. And they knew how nervous he was about meeting her at Ed’s and subsequently how wrecked he was when she never called. They were all there to soothe his wounds and assure him that he was a great guy and Jade was probably just nervous about making the first move. So now that she’s finally made that move, he should be happy for his friend.  
But he just can’t fully bring himself to.  
The thing is, it’s not fair. It’s not fair that Niall should have his crush basically just fall into his lap wrapped up in a pretty pink bow while Harry still hasn’t met his. And the worst thing is, he almost did. The night of Ed’s party, he had been doing a solo interview. It frustrates him to no end that he and Niall could have been in the same shoes, if only his PR team was better at scheduling appointments.  
Sighing, he drags his hand down his face and leaves his bunk, unable to listen to Niall’s excited voice talking to the girl of his dreams from across the room. He walks to the kitchen, making sure to avoid looking at the living room where Zayn and Liam are playing tonsil tennis on the couch.  
‘Another fucking couple’ He thinks bitterly, pulling a beer out the fridge and chugging it from the bottle.  
With his other hand he pulls out his iPhone and dials the first number on his speed-dial.   
“Don’t tell me- You just saw a picture of Louis wearing the most gorgeous blouse and you just have to gush about it” A sarcastic voice answer. Harry smirks and takes a seat at the island, taking another gulp of the bitter drink.  
“Nice to talk to you too, Uncle Si” He drawls, shaking his hair out of his face. “Nice to know I can’t call my favorite person without having my intentions shat on”  
“Yeah, yeah, cut the crap, Harold. We both know you didn’t just call to say hi- Now what do you want?”   
“Okay, you got me- I want his number”  
“Can’t do that”  
“And why not?” Harry asks, frustrated.  
“Because it goes against my confidentially thing” He snarks back, and Harry shakes his head incredulously because what the fuck is this guy talking about?  
“Says the douche that gave my number to Taylor ‘Octopus ass write a song about all her exes’ Swift” He scoffs, finishing up his beer. He hears Simon laugh loudly and can’t help but let out a small chuckle.  
“Oh, Harold, you wound me. I had nothing but good intentions for you when I gave her your number”  
“Whatever you say, Si. Alright, don’t give me his number- But can’t you pull a few strings, arrange for 1D and Little mix to at the same event at the same time?” He’s basically pleading now, because he fucking knows that Simon can do this for him, and is just being a little douchebag.  
“Hmmmm, Actually I don’t think that would be possible because- Oh Simon, stop being a little shit and help the poor boy” Harry feels relief wash over him at the sound of Demi’s voice and smiles widely, listening to Simon try to snatch the phone back from his girlfriend.  
“Simon, we both know you’re gonna do what I say so please save your energy and just give up- Demi, stop- Simon!- Fine, Fine, I’ll go set it up!- Thanks SiSi- Don’t call me that-“   
“Um, hey guys? As adorable as this is, what exactly is being set up for me?” He hears a low grumble and the unmistakable sound of people kissing before Demi once again comes back on the phone, sounding so excited Harry is actually a bit worried for his safety.  
“Guess what Haz! Simon just told me that Little Mix is gonna be at Nicks Great Gatsby party later this weekend. And that’s not the best part! He’s scheduled a double interview for you in two weeks, before the TCA’s which they’ll also be attending! YOU LITERALLY GET TO SEE HIM THREE TIMES IN THE SPACE OF TWO WEEKS! AHHHH!”  
Harry has no idea how his phone survives the drop to the marble counter but it doesn’t even have a scratch. He makes a very manly squeaking noise before running out of the kitchen, running past Liam and Zayn STILL making out in the living room (“HAVEN’T YOU GUYS RUN OUT OF FUCKING SALIVA TO SWAP?!”) and into his bunk so he can start looking for a suit online.  
He spends the rest of that night planning the perfect outfit for the party (‘Bowler hat or Fedora? Oxfords or Loafers? Suspenders or waistcoat?’), and he even goes to bed with a smile on his face despite the fact that he can hear Niall giggling into his phone and Zayn moaning quietly in his bunk well past midnight. He decides that nothing can ruin his mood now that he knows that he’s going to meet his Louis soon.  
********  
“Did you tell him?”  
“Yeah- Simon objected for a while, cuz he loves seeing the innocent suffer- but I managed to convince him”  
“Ew, Dem, I don’t need to know about your freaky old man sex. So Harry is coming to the party?”  
“Yup- Make sure Louis looks extra gorgeous when they meet. I’m counting on you, Pez”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of this. See you Saturday, love”  
“Bye, see you then”  
********  
Louis has always known his death was going to be at the hand of Perrie. But he never assumed the other girls would be in on it too.  
He remembers waking up on Saturday morning planning to do nothing but laze around all day, maybe play with his teddy bears and have his private girl time- And then he remembers Jesy ripping that plan to shreds and setting it on fire with 6 simple words.  
“We’re going to a party today”  
Which, to be honest, would be fine on its own- The girls often went out for parties together. Like the one at Ed’s house, and while these weren’t very often due to their busy schedules, they were always a lot of fun.  
But then he noticed how strange the girls were acting.  
He liked to take care of himself- His makeup was always neat and immaculately-applied, his hair was always artistically messy, and his clothes were always perfectly put together. But even he had his limits. And Perrie suggesting that he take ‘an exotic goat milk bath’ to make sure his skin was ‘silky smooth and absolutely edible’? Definitely more than a little weird.  
“Pez, why are you making such a big deal about this? I’ve never spent this long getting ready for a party. What’s the deal?” Louis asked, carefully pulling on the black silk stocking Perrie demand he wear (They were gorgeous though; Smooth and encasing his legs wonderfully, wrapping around his thighs in the most delicious way, with sexy little boys resting on the top of the socks), trying to avoid getting a run. His hair had been styled carefully by Leigh-Anne, his fringed curled lightly and boasting brand new honey blonde highlights and a braided headband wrapping round his head (He was incredibly proud of how long his hair had grown and used any opportunity he could to show it off) and Jesy had helped him with his makeup before running off to calm Jade down who was freaking out in her flat (Louis had asked why but no one seemed to be giving him a straight answer so he had left them to it). His eyes were outlined in thick black eyeliner, expertly flicked at the ends, and -combined with the dark smoky eye and copious amount of mascara she had piled on his eyelashes- his bright blue eyes were practically electric. He had on bright red lipstick and a fake beauty mark sitting above his top lip.   
“Oh, no reason, honey. It’s just that this is a really big party and a lot of people are gonna be there and we wanna look our best don’t we?” Perrie sated, walking out of the bathroom while putting her earrings in. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her flapper dress, her pale skin practically glowing in the white printed dress she was wearing. Her wild lilac hair was pinned back to resemble a messy bob and she had a headband with a feather attached to it placed in it. She walked up to Louis, her glittery silver heels making light click-clack noises against the hardwood floor as she made her way towards him. She gestured for him to lift his feet and he giggled softly as she slid his heels onto him over-exaggeratedly.  
“Alright, let’s see you”  
He stood up to give her a proper full view of his outfit and her breath caught in her throat as she took him in. The dress he was wearing was black, beaded intricately and standing out perfectly against his golden tan. It hugged his body in the sexiest of ways- teasing at the sensual curve of his hips and thighs without actually giving anything away- You couldn’t see anything, but you could probably imagine the black lace he had hiding under his slip. He had an elegant fur coat engulfing his tiny frame and she just knew that any man that saw him would be imagining what it would be like to pin him down and make him take it. His heels were six-inches high but they didn’t make much of a difference to his height and he had an intricately beaded head-piece resting lightly on his styled hair. He looked gorgeous and Perrie was excited at the thought of how Harry would react to Louis’ appearance.  
‘He’s gonna jizz himself’ She thought mischievously, grinning at him.  
“Do I look okay?” He asked self-consciously, playing with a beaded strand of his dress.  
“You look amazing LouLou. Let’s go”  
Tonight was gonna be a good night, Perrie could tell.


End file.
